starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kardue'sai'Malloc
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Devaron | vader =Kardue'sai'Malloc the Second | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Mika'sai'Malloc | sterfte = 19 ABY | titel = Captain in het Devaronian Army | bijnaam = Labria The Butcher of Montellian Serat | functie = Dronkaard, oorlogsmisdadiger, informant | species = Devaronian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} Kardue'sai'Malloc (ook bekend als Labria) was een Devaronian vluchteling die zich rond 0 BBY schuilhield op Tatooine en aanwezig was in Chalmun’s Cantina toen Han Solo voor het eerst Luke Skywalker ontmoette. Labria gaf zich tijdens dat verblijf uit voor een dronkaard en nietsnut. Biografie Kardue'sai'Malloc Kardue'sai'Malloc the Third werd geboren op Devaron met een uitzonderlijk gebit. Normaal werden Devaronians enkel geboren met scherpe tanden om te jagen. Kardue'sai'Malloc, de zoon van Kardue'sai'Malloc the Second, had echter ook de platte tanden van de Devaronian vrouwen gekregen. Zo kon hij een verschillend gebit tanden tevoorschijn halen met de mondspieren. Zijn dubbele glimlach met zijn gewone platte tanden gebruikte hij meestal in de gewone omgang. Kardue'sai'Malloc diende zoals de voorbije zestien generatie in zijn familie in het Devaronian Army waar hij het bevel kreeg om de stad Montellian Serat te veroveren die werd bezet door de Rebel Alliance. De Rebellen gaven zich over maar de stad werd tot de grond gelijk gemaakt om te tonen dat de Alliance niet hoefde gesteund te worden op Devaron. De 700 gevangen Rebellen werden echter op bevel van Kardue'sai'Malloc zonder pardon geëxecuteerd. Toen de campagne voorbij was, verliet hij het leger en Devaron. Hij wist dat hij sowieso opgejaagd wild zou worden. Zijn bijnaam 'The Butcher of Montellian Serat' speelde ook niet echt in zijn voordeel. Toen hij deserteerde hij het leger, kon het Galactic Empire hem niet langer beschermen. Labria thumb|left|250px|Labria op Tatooine Kardue'sai'Malloc reisde door het universum, vaak in het spoor van beroemde muziekgroepen. Muziek was immers een passie van de Devaronian. Toen hij Maxa Jandovar volgde naar Tatooine vernam hij dat de controversiële muzikante was overleden in een Imperial gevangenis. Chalmun’s Cantina leek de beste plaats om even na te denken over zijn toekomst. Kardue nam de naam Labria aan (koud voedsel in het Devaronese) en begon een andere identiteit aan te nemen. De Rebel Alliance had immers een gigantische premie van 5 miljoen Credits op zijn naam geplakt. Labria woonde in een ondergrondse woning waar hij een zeldzame collectie muziek onderbracht. Labria werd een vaste klant in Chalmun’s Cantina waar hij bevriend raakte met de norse Wuher. Labria was gekend als een notoire dronkaard van zijn favoriete drank Merenzane Gold maar de Devaronian nam deze identiteit aan zich schuil te houden. Labria werd aanzien als een nietsnut. Zo stond hij bekend als een slechte spion en een informant die meestal enkel foutieve informatie kende. Zijn Credits stonden op de bank onder de naam Airbal (Labria omgekeerd). Toch hield Labria zich niet helemaal dom. Hij riskeerde zijn leven en lichtte Jabba the Hutt, Lady Valarian én de Modal Nodes op in één plan. Het resultaat was dat de Modal Nodes, één van de bekendste groepen in het universum, nu op Tatooine in Chalmun's Cantina speelden. Labria werd zelfs eigenaar van alle instrumenten van de groep (uitgezonderd de Fizzz van Doikk Na'ts. Andere Devaronians op Tatooine leken Labria niet te herkennen dus leek het erop alsof zijn nieuwe identiteit zijn vruchten zou afwerpen. thumb|250px|Labria in de achtergrond In 0 BBY bevond Labria zich in Chalmun’s Cantina toen Luke Skywalker Han Solo voor het eerst ontmoette. Labria bevond zich in de nabijheid van Ketwol, Lak Sivrak en Dice Ibegon. Even na de Battle of Yavin hielp Labria een groep Bounty Hunters om Adar Tallon te vinden die zich op Tatooine schuilhield. Uiteindelijk stak een groepje leden van de Rebel Alliance hier een stokje voor en kon Tallon gered worden. In 1 ABY bezocht Labria samen met Trinto Duaba de cantina die op dat moment eigenlijk gesloten was vanwege een avondklok van het Empire. Toen hen de toegang werd ontzegd, trok Labria een Blaster en wilde Tork tussenbeide komen. Ackmena wilde echter dat er geen geweld volgde en nodige Labria en Trinto uit om plaats te nemen. Uiteindelijk slaagde Boba Fett erin om vele jaren na de Battle of Endor Labria te identificeren en hem naar Devaron te brengen voor zijn proces. Kardue'sai'Malloc werd in een put gegooid met uitgehongerde Quarra en stierf een pijnlijke dood. Achter de Schermen *Rick Baker bouwde het masker voor Labria. Tijdens de productie stond hij bekend als ‘Louie’ (!) en als ‘Devil’. *Een onbekende vrouw speelde Labria Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *Tales of the Mos Eisley Cantina *Secrets of Tatooine *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *The Star Wars Holiday Special Cantina: Who’s Who category:Devaronians category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers